We Belong Together, For Forever
by Twilightrox1296
Summary: Sequel to Familiar Stranger. After Bella and Edward reunite, how will Charlie and the Blacks react? And a visit from an unexpected visitor. Tough times, but can these two lovebirds patch it up?
1. Engaged!

_**Yay Everyone. Wednesday has come, finally. I know right? Now here is the sequel to Familiar Stranger, **__**We Belong Together-for..Forever. **__**Nice title huh? Yah, I know its not that nice. Well, anyways here it is. The first chapter. Ta-Da!**_

**Bella's POV**

I never realized that a week had passed by until now.

What a week!

I reunited with Edward, and I am officially engaged.

But the bad news was that school was in 2 days,

And Charlie.

I was so dead.

I decided to go aware everyone of my new status-but they all probably already new.

I called Alice and told her I was coming over.

They were probably going to throw a party one of these days.

I might as well have fun today,  
For tomorrow I will be grounded :[

So I skipped gracefully with Edward by my side to the Cullens house.

And my soon new home.

**Charlie's POV:**

What was this creature?

Kind of looked like a wolf-print.

As I went to get a magnifying glass, my cell phone rang.

I checked the caller ID, Billy.

Didn't that old man know not to call me in business hours?

I decided not to pick up, because I would probably get yelled at,

And besides,

Its not like what Billy had to say was important..

**Edward's POV:**

Alice was totally going to over-react because of this whole engagement thing.

I was so happy.

Bella was now officially mine.

Mrs. Bella Cullen.

I loved the way it sounded.

As I entered the room, Alice squealed in delight when she saw Bella's ring.

I looked around, everyone looked happy. Their thoughts were too loud.

I decided to listen in.

I wonder what they thought.

Alice: "_Finally he proposed to her. Took him long enough. YAY!! I could plan their wedding. This is going to be fun. I saw some pretty dresses at Joyce Leslie, my favorite store."_

Joyce Leslie?

More like a name

Jasper: "_At least shes a vampire now. Now, I can have self-control."_

Rosalie: "_Another wedding. Hmph.."_

Emmett: "_Yay! I got another sister. Wooh. Wooh. Victory Dance. And now Edward can become 'one of us' soon"_

I shot glares at Emmett for that. Sick, perverted mind. He was going to be annoying.

Carlisle: "_Good to see Edward happy. Nice Ring, Edward." _

Thanks.

Esme: "_Oh I feel so happy for them. I love them so much. They are such a cute couple. I cant wait. Im so happy Edwards happy. I love it when he smiles."_

Esme really was sweet.

I had to buy her like a necklace for being the best mother ever.

Bella:?

Oh yah, I can't read her mind.

I'm so happy we are done with James and Laurent.

Nobody could attack her now.

It seemed like everyone was going to be happy about our marriage.

All except for,

Charlie……

**Okay.**

**Im lazy.**

**I know, it was short.**

**OH WELL!  
Sorry im so cruel-mean**

**Anyways, hint-hint.**

**If you were paying attention in the last paragraph line 3..**

**You know what might be coming your way.**

**Thun-Thun-THUUUUUUUUUUUUN.**

**Also, eh, new rule.**

**EVERY 4 DAYS, THERE WILL BE A NEW CHAPTER.**

**So on, Sunday, or earlier,**

**The new chapter will be posted.**

**And guys please review!**

**Because I really appreciate it,**

_**If you read the last story, you would know I do..**_

_**I care about your opinions..:]**_

_**So PLEASE review.**_

_**Even if it's a bad review?**_


	2. AN: Should I continue this story? POLL

**Sorry if you were expecting a chapter, but this isn't a chapter.**

**This is more of the poll-sort of thing.**

**I think I might just stop and delete this story?!?**

**The ending of 'Familiar Stranger' looked kind of nice, and I think I'm dragging it?!? **

**Plus, theres not really much reviews, I mean I appreciate the 2 reviews I got and for those who faved the story but umm..theres not much excitement?**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**If you think I should just delete this story and pause tell me**

**If you think I should go on, tell me **

**TELL ME YOUR OPINION IN A REVIEW**

**If I get no reviews, I guess that means nobodys reading that so I'll just stop.**

**SO WHAT SHOULD I DO? PLEASE REVIEW**

**Well, that's it for now.**

**~HIRA**

**If you think I should continue it, say so before it's gone.**


End file.
